Salty
Biography Salty worked on an unnamed coastal railway for many years, where he acquired his vast collection of stories and songs and possibly his sailor's accent, before coming to Sodor to work at Ffarquhar Quarry with Mavis, Bill and Ben. Salty was upset, being used to working near the sea, but he soon won the trucks over with his tales and sea shanties and as a reward for his hard work was sent to work at Brendam Docks. Salty's presence at the docks led to Cranky having a huge distaste for Salty's stories. Cranky snapped at Salty when he pulled up and told a story about a lonely old lighthouse keeper, which ended up infuriating Cranky, leading him to drop a load of pipes he had which ended up knocking over the Brendam Docks sheds. This ended up with Salty, Bill and Ben being trapped at Brendam Docks, which led to Salty telling the twins many stories all night. This ended up making Cranky very grateful when Harvey arrived to clear their line. Later, he and Fergus saved a ship from crashing into the rocks, when the lighthouse lamp went out. He and Harvey later asked Murdoch about his past, which ended up annoying him. Salty has shared many stories with his fellow engines that have often come into play later on. He told Percy that the carpet he was delivering might be magic and odd happenings convinced Percy and Gordon that it was, accidentally ran over a flagpole that Henry was meant to deliver to the Scottish Castle, told a story about a treasure on Sodor, introduced Thomas to Billy, was one of the first engines to meet Stanley, looked at the docks for Thomas when he was missing, cheered at the docks when Thomas was found and tried to take some woodsmen into the forest, but was blocked by trucks, told Thomas that the Star of Knapford could be magical, told Percy about the "Monster of Brendam" and Edward tried to find him a present, tried to make Kevin feel better about working with Cranky, started experiencing engine trouble, but refused to go to the Dieselworks, than Porter arrived. Salty went to the Dieselworks, but ended up crashing into a flatbed of fuel cans in his hurry to return to the Docks. The fuel made his wheels slip and he ended up colliding with a shipment of party decorations. Salty was now certain that he would be sent away, but, to his relief, Sir Topham Hatt told him that he was meant to work with Porter, who had been sent to help him. One foggy day, he told the engines about the flatbeds of fear, then he encouraged Percy when he was missing Gator, along with Porter, almost had a collision with Bill and Ben and also helped Timothy to play a trick on the twins, had been sent to work on the Mainland as they were short of an engine, but he was afraid to go on a ship and travel by sea. However, he overcame his fears thanks to Thomas, who reminded him of his past tall tales which scared the other engines. He later pretended to be the Ghost of Christmas Past to frighten Diesel and reminded him of his past mistakes, told Edward, Henry, James, Cranky and Porter about a "lost pirate" when Henry saw Skiff and Sailor John and mistook them for a ghost boat the previous night. And later, he and the latter 2 were among the few who mistook Henry for a ghost, when he was accidentally given "glow-in-the-dark" paint at the Sodor Steamworks. When the Great Railway Show was being held, Salty, amongst the other engines, wanted to compete in the events, but he was not chosen. He was also at the docks when twelve international engines came to Sodor by mistake on the ferry and then when one international engine bumped into Thomas, causing him to dangle over the ferry and she saved him, Thomas was too speechless to say anything because of how beautiful the engine looked, so Salty introduced Thomas to the engine, who introduced herself as Ashima. Personality Unlike many diesels Salty is easy-going, jolly, friendly and very practical. He also enjoys telling stories revolving around the sea and fantasy. His seafaring ways and nautical accent are sometimes ridiculed and teased by the other engines, but his usefulness almost always helps the others overlook that. He can work with trucks like no other engine; this is due to his enjoyment of working to a musical rhythm like the trucks and it may also be due to his vast collection of sea shanties. He loves the sea so much that he pines for it when he is away from it for long periods of time. He was once afraid to travel by ocean due to his knowledge of sea tales, but he overcame that. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Diesels